Ready Set Don't go
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: The Day before her marriage to James Potter, Lily goes to Severus' house to talk. Song fic, based on the country song Ready, Set, Don't go. LE-SS LE/JP


Again another creation of Draco Potter's… I think I need to find him an ipod, just so he can listen to his own music, and not latch on to mine and sing it all day and night until I write a story too it… damn cute bunny

Again another creation of Draco Potter's… I think I need to find him an iPod, just so he can listen to his own music, and not latch on to mine and sing it all day and night until I write a story to it… damn cute bunny.

Currently Beta'd

First time I've written in the Marauder Era, (not counting that I used to role play in the era… I was called littlefoot, I looked just like padfoot, except my right paw was smaller than the rest… random I know… and I was also Sirius' girl friend… but we'll save that for another time) Never ever in my life have I touched the Lily /Severus relationship until now… and I think I'm a better person for it.

Story is mine, characters belong to Joanne, song belongs to Miley Cyrus, and her much more talented father Billy Ray.

_**Ready Set Don't GO**_

Lily Evans, soon to be Potter, found herself in the last place, anyone would think she would be. She was at Spinners End, her hand poised to knock on the door of her former friend.

Severus opened the door before she knocked, looked her in the eye for a moment and motioned her inside.

_**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**_

"I figured you wouldn't want to come to the wedding," she said, explaining why he hadn't received an invitation.

"You would be right Evans. I probably would hex him if I were to show up." Severus spit out, taking a seat.

Lily nodded, and fumbled with her fingers, "I do love him. I know he's always been less than polite to you, but he's a good person, I swear."

_**And I've gotta like it or not**_

"Right… and I'm was supposed to be in Hufflepuff."

"We bought a house. Beautiful house, just waiting for a family." She was trying. She had known Severus to long to not give him one last chance. "We're thinking about starting a family." She wanted to add that they had joined the Order of the Phoenix, but decided against it.

_**She's got dreams to big for this town**_

Severus nodded, "What are you doing here Lily? Why do you even bother?"

"Because I've known you for years… and everyone deserves a second shot." Her voice wavered slightly less this time.

_**And she needs to give 'em a shot  
wherever they are**_

"Always the noble lioness. One of these days you'll realize we don't all deserve second shots, Evans." Severus' voice was cold and distant. Lily wanted to touch him, place her hand on his, tell him that everything would be ok… but she didn't.

_**Looks like I'm all ready to leave  
Nothin' left to pack**_

"Potter… as of tomorrow it will be Potter." She responded, her eyes locked with his.

_**Ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asks me to tag along**_

Severus shook his head, "That name sickens me." He stood up then, looking down on her sitting form. "As of tomorrow where will Lily Evans be? I don't know a Lily Potter, nor would I ever associate with someone of that name. With anyone that would choose Potter over me. If you do find someone by the name of Lily Evans though, who wants to remember who her real friend is, let me know."

_**God I gotta be strong**_

Lily closed her eyes. "I distinctly recall it being you that called me the Mudblood. And I distinctly remember you choosing Slytherin, and those stupid pureblood ideals, over Lily Evans. I didn't leave a friend behind. You did."

_**I'm at the startin line of the rest of my life**_

_**As ready as I've ever been**_

Lily was standing now, her voice raised, glaring at the boy who had told her that magic was real. "Why did you leave me, Sev?"

"The past is the past Lily, and nothing you or I do will ever change that. We've made our choices, now we have to live with them." Severus Snape's heart was breaking into a thousand little pieces as he said this. He wanted her, he loved her, he loved the look in her eye the first time she mastered a spell… but she wasn't his to keep, and he was right. They did have to live with their choices.

_**  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win**_

"Is that all you have to say to me Sev? After nearly 11 years of knowing each other, after 4 years of not speaking to me, all you have to say for yourself is that we have to live with our choices?" She laughed a menacing laugh, one that nearly convinced Severus that she belonged in the Slytherin house. "I can live with my choices, can you?"

_**She's waitin' on my blessins  
Fore she hits that open road**_

Severus choked on his own words. He couldn't tell her the truth. Due to the mark on his left forearm, he wasn't able to change his choices, he was branded, and he would stay that way. It didn't matter how much it would hurt him to watch her marry another. (He had every intention of standing in the back with a cloaking charm on him.) It didn't matter how much he didn't believe the pure blood ideals that had been pressed into him for as long as he could remember. And it didn't matter that her bright emerald eyes would haunt him for the rest of his sad existence. He couldn't change the past.

_**Baby get ready **_

"I will live with my choice." He didn't say _can. _Mostly because he wasn't quite sure if he could live with his choice… but he would, even if it killed him.

_**Ohh I'm ready **_

"Good… I guess that's all that needs to be said. I'll be leaving now. Have a nice life Severus." She bowed her head in mock respect, and moved towards the door.

_**  
**__**Get set, don't go**_

"Don't leave." His voice was strained, his eyes down turned, and he hadn't moved from his spot… but the words were loud enough for her to hear.

_**Looks like things are fallin in place**_

"We made our choices remember? I have a wedding to get ready for. Give me one good reason to stay, Severus." She was turned around, staring at his back, waiting for something, some emotion, anything that would betray the words that had left his mouth.

_**Feels like they're fallin apart**_

"Stay for who we were years ago… just for a bit." It hurt him to ask for this. It was worse than any hex the Dark Lord had ever subjected him to. But he was used to pain so he asked anyway.

_**I'm paintin this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew**_

He gave her a soft smile, one that very few people had ever seen. It broke her resolve and she sat back down.

"I've missed you, Sev."

_**This is where you don't say  
What you want so bad to say**_

Severus debated about saying the same. He debated about telling her how much in love with her he had always been. Maybe if she knew, she wouldn't marry _him_… maybe, maybe she loved him too. He threw that ridiculous notion directly out the window. He was a Death Eater; she was a Muggleborn… the two didn't mix.

_**This is where I want to  
But I won't get in the way**_

He told himself that it was for her sake that he didn't tell her. He told himself that he was protecting her. If she knew, it would scar her. That knowledge could bring only pain. She would either leave Potter for him, a path he doubted she would take, but if she did, would most likely spend the rest of her years cursing him for pulling her into his dark world. Or she would know, marry Potter anyway, and the lingering question of "what if" would always be in the back of her mind slowly driving her insane.

_**Of her and her dream  
And spreadin her wings**_

It was a completely selfless act for him to not tell her… at least that's what he kept telling himself.

_**I'm ready to fly  
I'm at the startin line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been**_

"I always think that if you two weren't complete enemy's you would be the best of friends… if just one thing had changed, if we had all been sorted into Slytherin, or you into Gryffindor… you two would be the greatest friends."

_**Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win**_

"Your very much alike… even more than him and Sirius, and much more than him and Remus or Peter… You think the same way. You're both very proud, and I'd like to think loyal as well." Lily nodded, "I wish things had been different, don't you?"

_**She's waitin' on my blessins fore she hits that open road**_

Severus was not quite sure what to say. He sure as hell didn't want to be in Gryffindor, and wanted to think that the stupid boy pack she was marrying into weren't cut out for Slytherin… but he knew that was wrong. They were very cunning… at least Potter and Black were, he wasn't to sure about Lupin and the other one… always thought they weren't very Gryffindorish. He had always thought of Lupin much more as a Ravenclaw, and the small rat like boy that followed them around was a perfect candidate for Hufflepuff.

_**Gotta hit that open road**_

"Sev?" she asked again.

_**Baby get ready, get set**_

Him and Wonder-boy… Friends? He doubted it. They had hated each other from the get go right? There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him that they only became enemy's once they had been sorted… their anger towards one another had started more by house rivalry than any actual hatred between the two.

_**Don't go**_

"I don't know." he answered truthfully.

_**I'm at the startin line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been**_

Lily nodded, "I really should go. I need to make sure everything goes smoothly tomorrow." She let it hang; asking with her eyes if there was any chance that he would show up.

_**It'll be alright**_

Severus nodded, completely unable to say the words. _He would be there._

_**Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
I'll be okay**_

"Seven… at the Starlight. Purple and Silver." Her small statements giving him all the information he would need for the following night… she wanted him to say it. Tell her that he swore he would be there.

_**She's waitin' on my blessings  
'Fore she hits that open road**_

"I… I promise," Was all he could muster, hanging his head in defeat.

_**Baby get ready**_

She nodded and moved towards the door, her hand was on the doorknob when she sensed him behind her.

_**Get set, please don't go  
Don't go**_

"There's nothing I can do," it was a mix between a statement and a question, and it held so many meanings. He was telling her in one way that he couldn't go against the past and in another asking if she would not marry James tomorrow.

_**Lemme go now  
I'm ready**_

She shook her head. _No_, he couldn't go against the past… and _no_ there was nothing he could do to change tomorrow.

_**Hmmmm Don't go**_

His eyes pleaded with hers… she was the smart one, she should be able to find a way to turn those answers around.

_**I'll be alright  
I'll be okay  
Know that I'll  
Be thinkin of you  
Each and every day**_

Lily put her hand on his left forearm, holding it gently. He wondered if she knew the irony of where her hand was sitting. He wondered if she would recoil if she knew the power that sat just under his robes.

"Everything will turn out the way it should… I'd like to believe that everything happens for a reason, and while we don't know the reason now… one day we might."

_**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**_

"World keeps on spinning type of thing?" He had tears in his eyes now… they were stupid tears, tears that should never be shed… but knowing that didn't stop them

_**lemme go now**_

"Yeah… something like that."

_**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**_

"Nothing?" he croaked out, closing his eyes.

_**I gotta do what I gotta do**_

She gave him a sad smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as he silently cried. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held on… it would be the last time he ever touched her. He didn't miss her whisper, "No… nothing."

_**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**_

Severus Snape sat on the balcony, charmed so that no one would notice him. He watched Lily Evans disappear and become Lily Potter. He watched James kiss Lily in a way Severus always wanted to. He saw the stupid grin on Sirius Black's face when James dipped his wife and snogged her senseless in front of both of their families. He didn't laugh, he didn't cry… he watched Lily Potter walk back down the isle, in her beautiful white dress, look up at him, as if she could tell he was there, and gave a small smile, before stepping out into the world. No longer Lily Evans, Muggleborn, but Lily Potter, wife to the only heir to the pureblood Potter fortune. His Lily… she was gone.

_**Ready Set Don't Go**_

Review… Draco Potter likes reviews


End file.
